liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Con yos'Phelium
Pronunciation *Val Con sounds like it looks: VAL'CON (equal stress on each syllable, always together, NEVER just Val, and not like falcon. **However, Gwince greets him in ‘Bleaker tongue as “Mr. Falcon” Dragon in Exile, ch 24 * yos' FELL-ee-um (not Feel) Names, Dates, Relatives *Born 1362 **Shan says that Val Con is 30 yrs old in the book Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem, Dutiful Passage, ch 3 in audible He is 31 in SY 1393 when the clan moved to SurebleakI Dare, final chapter *Son of Daav yos'Phelium and Aelliana Caylon, who raised him until he was about 3-5 years old *Fostered by Er Thom yos'Galan and his life-mate Anne Davis *Half-brother to Theo Waitley *Lifemate to Miri Robertson *86th Delm of Korval (together with Miri *seventh of the Line Direct to bear the name Val Con Carpe Diem, Vandar, Springbreze Farm (ch 29 in audible) Dragon in Exile, ch 37 (which means ‘dragon’ and was also the name of the second Delm, born by Cantra yos'Phelium) *Father to Talizea, aka Lizzy *Adopted brother to Edger, a leader of Clutch Turtles *Brother (by shared experiences) to Rys Lin pen’Chala of The Bedel Necessity’s Child *On Surebleak, Val Con is commonly believed to be the brother of Pat Rin (aka Boss Conrad) *on Vandar, Val Con is known as Corvill Carpe Diem *Clonak calls him “Shadow” because he moves quietly Appearance & Abilities *Slender, carriage smooth and easy, 5’5″, dark brown hair, thick and glossy, deep-set green eyes (luminous, alight), quirking straight eyebrows, lean high cheeks, pointed chin, golden skin, wide, generous mouth *left-handed * plays the omnichora, learned from Anne Davis, his foster mother *a crack shot, he favors knives and carries a uniquely efficient blade given to him by Edger the Clutch Turtle *dramliza block (see “I Dare” scene with Anthora and Miri) *intuitive, responsive to “hunches” (see “Intelligent Design”) *a Scout generalist, trained broadly, with ability to analyze a breadth of information and make connections across disciplines Neogenesis History *Val Con's mother Aelliana died when he was three (? Citation?), killed while saving his father, Daav, from a Terran assassin. *Daav left Liad to balance Aelliana's death and Val Con was raised by his uncle Er Thom yos'Galan and aunt Anne Davis with his cousins Shan, Nova, and Anthora. *He joined The Scouts and achieves the rank of Scout Commander, with a First-In certification allowing first contact. *Recruited by the Department of the Interior as part of their long-term plan to minimize the threat of Clan Korval, he became one of their most valued agents of change (read: spy and assassin). *He has always had 'hunches' and the Department of the Interior added an 'odds calculator' *Val Con meets(saves?) Miri Robertson from Juntavas members but is knocked out. She rescues him in exchange and he convinces her that they have a better chance of escaping the planet if they join forces. *Miri and he become lifemates on Vandar, a non-space-faring planet. Because of the lifemating, Val Con and Miri together are considered the delm of Clan Korval. *Val Con and Miri have a daughter Talizea ("Lizzie") , who Theo foresaw would be a pilot. Kin *Daav yos'Phelium, father, Ex-Scout *Aelliana Caylon, mother, scholar of Interspatial Mathematics *Er Thom yos'Galan, foster father, uncle, master trader *Anne Davis, foster mother, aunt, scholar of Comparative Linguistics *Shan yos'Galan, cousin, master trader *Nova yos'Galan, cousin, *Anthora yos'Galan, cousin *Theo Waitley, half-sister *Miri Robertson lifemate, ex-mercenary *Talizea yos'Phelium, daughter *Kareen yos'Phelium, aunt *Edger, declared "brother", Clutch Turtle *Rys Lin pen'Chala, declared "brother", former agent of change References Category:Liaden Category:Scout Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters